Fatal Attraction
by UlurNaga
Summary: Long Oneshot. When the boys head to a fancy nightclub, a certain Namek sparks the interest of one of the dancers. Rated for face munching. Piccolo/OC


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I owned it, it wouldn't be on FANfiction...duuurrrr.**

**May or may not continue with this story, depending on the response it gets, but anyways...Enjoy :D**

* * *

"Aw, come on Piccolo!" Gohan laughed, tugging on his old mentor's green hand. "How often do we get to hang out like this with just the guys?"

Piccolo sighed. "I'd rather be meditating."

This time, Goku was the one who answered his remark. He clapped his hand on Piccolo's shoulder with a laugh. "Loosen up buddy. Trust me! You'll like this place."

Vegeta stood by silently, glaring at people who were packed around him, fighting for a place into the club.

All four of them were waiting rather impatiently to be allowed entry to the club. It was one of the highest recommended places in the city, and the Son men had insisted they have a boy's night out.

"This is ridiculous!" Vegeta snapped, "Why should we have to wait for these pathetic humans?"

This made Gohan laugh. "Are you that desperate to get in there Vegeta?"

Goku and Gohan both laughed to each other at Vegeta's obvious embarrassment. But, as if sent to interrupt them, some one pushed in front of Piccolo, who was at the front of the line.

"Evenin' Bobby! Big crowd tonight huh?" she asked.

The doorman, who had been turning many people away, smiled at her. "Sure is. Hope you're up to it!"

"Always am." She laughed. The man went to remove the rope, but as she started walking, Piccolo grabbed her shoulder.

"Is it not an Earth custom to wait your turn?" he growled at her, annoyed at being discarded so simply.

She turned around, not the least bit phased by his comment. Piccolo, on the other hand, was taken aback by how she looked. Her hair, chocolate brown in colour, fell elegantly to her waist in large waves. She had large, cobalt blue eyes which were accentuated by royal blue eyeshadow and thick mascara. Stage make-up.

She wore a black trenchcoat that stopped mid-thigh, buttoned tight in at her hips. Her cleavage, clearly visible between the join in the top of the jacket, caused a slight lump to form in the Namek's throat.

Piccolo felt blood rushing to his face as she smirked and took a step towards him. The other three in their group was watching the display intensely, none breathing.

"Say, Green Bean. If you're that desperate to see me perform tonight, then I gotta tell you. I'm very flattered. But how are you supposed to watch me dance if you get in there before the performer?"

"P-performer?" he sputtered, his eyes narrowed in embarrassment.

She reached up and picked a piece of stray cotton from his white cape and smiled. "Yeah. I work here honey." Her body was in such close proximity to his. While Piccolo may have been a fierce warrior, he had no idea how to brush off a woman. She could sense this...and she found it extremely attractive. "You know what...I like you. What's your name soldier?" she asked, her hand still hovering over his shoulder. She shot him a flirtatious smile, her eyes looking up at him only half open. On the whole, her appearance was extremely appealing. Why, the Namek couldn't tell.

"Piccolo." he muttered, ashamed at his lack of self restraint. This woman was running circles around him, and he was putting up no resistance.

Her eyes narrowed into an amused smirk and she pulled on the front of his cloak, bending his face to meet her at eye level. "Well then, _Piccolo_. You'd best be expecting a little surprise when I perform. I'll be dancing for you."

Before anyone in their superhuman group could make the slightest motion, she delicately grabbed Piccolo's pointed chin between her thumb and forefinger and pulled his face down to hers in a lightning quick kiss. He backed up completely, the sudden movement breaking him from her enchanting spell. "Wh-what are you _doing_?!" he snapped, wiping his mouth.

By this time, Vegeta, Goku and Gohan had doubled over in fits of laughter at the Namek's expense.

"Later Piccolo." she whispered before heading through the doorway.

The Namek caught eye contact with the doorman. And "Bobby" smiled at him. "You're a lucky man! She's normally pretty nasty to people in her way." he laughed.

Piccolo sighed. "Why am I not surprised?"

By now, the two Son family members had recovered from their laughing fit. Gohan approached him and punched him playfully in the shoulder. "Wow Piccolo! She must really like you. She was pretty."

"I have no interest in the matter." the green man growled.

This response made Gohan laugh again. "Well, she seemed pretty interested in _you_! Don't you think so?"

Piccolo sighed. He could feel a migraine coming on. They were not going to drop this.

"Well, since the lady of the evening is dancing for the lucky green man, I can't keep you gentlemen waiting can I?" Bobby laughed, removing the velvet rope so they could enter the club.

"Finally!" Vegeta snapped, barging past into the door.

*

Licking her lips, a smile crossed the young woman's face.

"Hmm..." she murmured thoughtfully, "I like it." The green man had an unusual flavour. He tasted like spices, and the sharp flavour of sweet alcohol. Like scotch or sake.

"Bailey! Hurry up girl! It's almost time for you to go on!" called one of the other showgirls.

The brunette woman laughed and practically skipped to her dressing room with the other girls. All of them noticed her unusual pep and cheer. One of the longer working girls, Bailey's friend, approached the floaty young starlet.

"What are you so up in the stars about Bails?" she asked, tossing her long blonde tresses over her shoulder as Bailey pulled off her jacket and hung it up. She had an alluring smile on her face, one she didn't wear very often.

"I met one I like." she murmured, misting a little moisture spray into her hair and tousling it for a full, sexy appearance.

Her friend, Layla, let loose a giggle. "Oh really...what's he like?"

Another smile. "Green. He's the Namek that's on the news all the time."

Layla gasped. "The one that helped save the world like a zillion times?"

Bailey nodded. "I stole a kiss from him. He tastes...incredible."

A squeal erupted from her friend. "Did you, like, full kiss him or was it just like-?"

"It was just a peck...but I swear Layla. He has so much heat in his lips. It was...breathtaking." Bailey gave a dreamy sigh and began to change into her stage clothes. Her feet were covered by strappy black heels, and she also wore a short, glittery blue dress that she could unhook on one side to make it a two-piece with a sash on her hip. That was always a real crowd pleaser. Her hair was left hanging loose, it added more sex appeal that way.

"So...are you gonna get him up on stage?" Layla asked excitedly.

"Well...he didn't seem that type of person when I met him...so yes. I think I will." Bailey grinned, rubbing her hands together evilly. This made Layla laugh.

"I think you're up next. Go get 'em kitten." she snickered, poking Bailey in the shoulder.

"Meow..." she hissed, crunching her fingers together like claws as she stood and left the dressing room.

"And now, gentlemen...and _some_ ladies! I present to you, the star of our Saturday night show...Miss BAILEY LERAUGN!!" Called the host, his purple suit giving him the very image of a pimp.

Goku, Piccolo, Gohan and Vegeta had taken up one of the center tables, about two rows back from the stage. Piccolo, still irritated by his run in with the alluring young temptress, was staring intently at his glass. He usually only drank water, but as his body had adjusted to the different customs of Earth, one of his personal favourites was an extra strong sake.

However, the Namek warrior's glass viewing was interrupted by Goku.

"Hey, Piccolo! Isn't that the girl you locked lips with?" he snickered, elbowing his son's former teacher.

He growled in response, but couldn't resist the urge to look up and see if the Saiyan was actually right. He was.

Just as Night Drive by The All-American Rejects started to play, the woman who had..._orally assaulted_ him, strutted onstage. Her silken blue dress sparkled in the dim lighting, and she landed her steps to the drum beat.

She started to dance around the stage, her hands running through her hair, running up her own legs.

After a few minutes, Vegeta, being as perverted as he was, started to cat-call the young woman. This caused her to look towards them just as Whine Up by Kat De Luna hit the track. She caught gaze with the short warrior, and turned her gaze to catch Piccolo. The Namek's eagle gaze caught a mischievous smile crossing her features as she made eye contact with him.

Performing a magnificent twirl in the centre of the stage, she unhooked the slip of the dress, allowing the excess fabric to flow on the left side of her hips. This caused the men in the club to howl, whistle, cat-call and roared in approval. The dress now split into two parts, and Piccolo felt the lump in his throat rise. This woman, through very minor efforts, was driving him to distraction. And the part he didn't want to admit to himself, was that he was enjoying it.

Dancing to the beat, she made her way down the steps into the crowd. The regulars in the crowd watched her hungrily, waiting to see what she would do. She spun and stepped her way between tables, making a bee line for Piccolo.

He, however, stared straight ahead. He didn't flinch as Goku shoved him. "Hey man! She wants you to dance with her!"

"I don't dance!" Piccolo snapped over the volume of the thumping, beating music.

Before Goku or Gohan could convince him, Bailey swung herself onto the Namek's lap, straddling him. She held both sides of his face and forced yet another kiss upon him, not allowing him any escape this time. Piccolo tried to pull away, but as she wrapped a hand around his neck forcefully, she ran her tongue along his lower lip, allowing him to taste her. Suddenly, she pulled back a little and leaned into his ear, her legs still draped over his lap.

She slowly ran her tongue across his earlobe, sending hot chills down his spine before whispering into his ear. "Dance _with_ me...or I'll dance _on_ you." she hissed breathelessly.

He kept his stern facade up, but this didn't faze her. "You don't think I will?" she whispered, pulling herself closer.

"No."

Piccolo felt his stomach drop as she giggled quietly. "Try me, Namek." she hissed. Suddenly, she gently grinded her hips against him, making him jump visibly. Vegeta was currently in hysterics, while Gohan and Goku were trying to surpress their own laughter. Standing up from his lap, she held out her hand.

"Dance with me." she demanded.

This time, with an exhausted sigh, he took her outstretched hand. She helped him to his feet and dragged him up onto the stage. The crowd was cheering for them now, clapping and offering whistles of encouragement for Piccolo.

His eye twitched as he surveyed the tables below him. "Wh-what do I have to do?" he demanded the girl, who was moving her hips to the next song, which was another Kat De Luna track. Run The Show, the Spanish version.

"You can fight right?" she teased, performing a spin towards him.

"Yes."

She seized the front of his white cape, bending his face towards hers once more. "Then fight me." she hissed, her blue eyes twinkling. Suddenly she turned to address the crowd. "Should I make him a little bit more comfortable folks?" she called.

An uproar of cheers erupted from the crowd, and the Namek wondered what exactly she was planning. Without warning, she grabbed the turban on his head and cast it to the floor. The cape was next. She tore it off him in an almost aggressive manner, leaving the warrior in his navy blue fighting attire, purple sash and his brown boots.

Bailey was bearing her teeth with a sadistic grin, and he couldn't help but find it incredibly attractive.

"Now, Piccolo." she laughed, turning once more to address him. "Fight me."

She was finally speaking his language. He sent a fist flying towards her, gently and a lot slower than he was used to. She dodged with ease and ducked under his arm, pressing against him, rolling her body against his. Grabbing her arms, he flung her into the air. She, however, managed to twist in the air and landed in a crouched position, smirking up at him. Standing straight, she leapt into a back flip towards him, rotating her body to face him as she landed.

This continued for several minutes in the same fashion. Piccolo and Bailey would exchange strikes, but neither would hit the other. To the crowd, it indeed gave the appearance of dancing.

Finally, when the last song of Bailey's routine tracks, she seized his hand mid-strike and performed a beautifully executed spin, pressing herself close against his chest.

"Finished." she whispered to him, letting him know the fight was done. It was only now Piccolo realized the crowd was cheering and screaming. She had _tricked_ him into dancing with her on stage...but why didn't he care? Why didn't he want to release her from his grip?

Bailey turned to the crowd and took Piccolo's hand, bowing to the crowd. "That's right! He's great right folks?! Give him a free round on me Barkeep!" she laughed. Then she looked at him. "Thanks for that. You're a wonderful dancer." She winked at him and picked up his cloak and turban from the floor. But before she gave them back, she placed a hand on his upper arm and squeezed gently as she leaned up to him.

She planted a kiss on his cheek, gentle and apologetic. But it wasn't enough. Piccolo's skin felt the heat of her lips, and it wanted more. Turning his head slightly, he captured her lips and repeated her actions from earlier, running his tongue along her bottom lip before pulling away to reclaim his cloak. As he walked off the stage to his table, it was her turn to be shocked. Waving to the crowd, she headed back to her dressing room.

Layla was waiting for her with a grin. "Ooooh, Girl! I saw the _whole_ thing! That sneaky green bastard stole a kiss back from you!" she laughed at the irony. However Bailey hadn't replied. "Bails? You okay?"

They entered the dressing room and Bailey shut the door behind her, sighing as she slid down the wood.

"Oh Lay...it was incredible. He tastes even better when he's the instigator. I...can't get him…out of my head!" she sighed dreamily. "And I really don't want to."

Layla had seen people in love before, but never Bailey. The girl was a free spirit who tied herself to nothing and no-one. Yet here she was, as lovestruck as a school girl. Perhaps her friend had finally found the one she wanted to settle with.

"You know what Bails? I'm gonna go find this boyfriend of yours. I think you and he need to talk, face to face." she smirked, heading out the door before Bailey could respond.

Meanwhile, the crowd had started to settle into an obviously usual routine. Performers came on of all different categories. There were singers, dancers, bands and stand-up comedians. Some were cheered from start to finish, and some were booed off stage. Piccolo found himself wishing that the brunette woman was back on stage. Her hips, her legs...her entire body, had moved so perfectly. It was as though her earthly vessel provided a channel for the music itself.

"Hey, Piccolo! How's your sake holding up?" Goku asked, his cheeks red from his own alcohol intake. Gohan and Vegeta were also a little on the tipsy side.

"Fine, thank you." the Namek replied, turning his gaze to the young blonde skipping to their table. "Company." he mumbled, gesturing to her.

Gohan turned, and a friendly smile crossed his face. "Hi! What can we do for ya?" he asked, taking a large swig from his bourbon.

The woman cocked her head to the side and smiled, her gaze focused on Piccolo.

"Oh boy..." Vegeta sighed. "Why in hell is the _Namek_ the one getting all the women tonight?!"

To everyone's surprise, the girl just laughed. "Um...no. Sorry Green Man...you're not exactly my type. Bailey wants to see you." she gestured to Piccolo.

"Bailey?" he muttered, having not listened to the host's introduction, he didn't realize it was the girl who'd danced with him.

"You-you don't know her _name_?! Geez buddy! You've only locked lips with her like three times tonight! Now that's just rude!" The girl laughed. Then she grabbed his arm. "You better follow me. She wants to talk to you."

To Piccolo's shock, he made no effort to object. he pushed his seat back, abandoned his sake and followed the girl through the crowd. He could feel Goku, Gohan and Vegeta giving him stares of shock and amusement as he walked away...but he didn't care.

_Why_ didn't he care?!

The girl was leading him towards the back room, her blonde hair bouncing in an overly happy manner, just like her smile. After several minutes, they reached one of the doors in the hallway. It had a cheap hollywood style star on it with Bailey written in the middle. "This is her dressing room." the blonde explained.

Then she turned and wrapped her knuckles on the wood. "Bails? Girl it's me! I got your man here!"

This remark made Picclo's eyes widen. "E-excuse me-?"

But before he could object further, the door opened to reveal the young woman. She had an alluring smile on her face when she spotted him. "Thanks Layla. Come in Piccolo."

Bailey stepped back from the door and swung it open for Piccolo to enter. Layla, skipped off down the hall to the other dressing rooms. Piccolo took in the detail of the room as he entered. It was small, with a wardobe to one corner, a vanity dresser surrounded by soft yellow lightbulbs, and a sofa where many pieces of clothing were strewn. Among them, was the glittering dress she had worn onstage.

"You...wanted to see me?" he murmured, focusing his gaze on the carpet.

She chuckled in response. "Yes. I believe we have yet to meet each other, face to face."

"I'm not sure I follow." he stated, trying and failing to keep the flutters in his chest to a minimum.

He heard footsteps as the door creaked shut and she made her way towards him. She stood in front of him and placed a finger under his chin. "Look at me Mr Piccolo." she whispered.

Raising his head, against his better judgement, he was met with a beautiful sight. She was dressed in a plain black shirt and a pair of skinny leg mint green jeans. Her thick stage make-up had been removed and her hair was smooth and silken in its natural waves. In Piccolo's opinion, she looked better like this.

"I think I liked you better without these." she snickered, pinching his cape and poking gently at the turban. With a moments hesitation, he reached up and removed them. He felt comfortable in this woman's presence.

She gave a giggle and took the articles of clothing from him, tossing them over to the couch. Once they were rid of, she smiled and looked up at Piccolo, who stood a lot taller than herself. "So...at last we meet..." she whispered, "...face to face."

"So we do." Piccolo quipped, suddenly feeling an awkward silence coming on.

However, Bailey was not about to let her gentleman caller feel uncomfortable. "I have a question for you Piccolo."

"What?"

Bailey smirked as she took a step towards him, watching him take an equal one back. "Have you ever had a girlfriend?"

Piccolo felt sweat prickle at the back of his neck, his eyes widening in shock.

"I-I've never had interest in such trivial matters." he stated.

"Trivial matters? Hmm...I should probably make it known that I quite like the boys with an attitude. And yours...I like."

The Namek turned his gaze away, a tinge of purple crossing the bridge of his nose. "I hate to disappoint you Miss Bailey-"

"Just Bailey." she smirked.

However Piccolo continued, ignoring her. "-But I am afraid your proposition is wasted on someone like me."

Bailey crossed her arms in an amused manner. "Oh really?" she asked with a smirk. "How so?"

Piccolo's blush deepened a little at what he was saying to this..._stranger_. "I'm from Namek...Nameks, well..all Nameks-"

"-All Nameks are male, I know. I am well aware of how they produce...but-" she raised her finger, taking another step towards him, making him closer to the opposite wall. "I am also aware that Nameks are an adaptable species who can adjust to things very quickly. For example, you are able to ingest food, and you consume alcohol. Which also means..."

Piccolo felt his foot press against the wall...she had him cornered. She pressed right up against him and rested one hand on his chest. "Which means...that you are a being which can bond with human females..." she moved her face a breathe away from his. "...given the chance."

Before he could comment, Bailey crashed her lips onto his. However unlike the forceful, dominant kisses she had given him previously that evening, it was gentle. She placed her free hand on his cheek, pulling him closer into her.

Piccolo started to pull back, but feeling her hand on his face, he felt the nervousness melt away. Unable to resist the heat radiating from her body, or her lips, he snaked one arm around her hips, and the other around her neck into her hair.

Bailey gave a slight sigh as she stepped even closer to the Namek, scrunching his shirt in her hands. She ran her tongue achingly slowly across his bottom lip before slipping it into the Namek's mouth. Piccolo quickly discovered the tantalising enjoyment in having a woman so close. And as she ran her tongue teasingly along his pointed fangs, he felt the sudden urge to respond more. His tongue snapped to attention, darting to hers and almost striking it. This made her giggle and bite his lip playfully. In return, he delved his tongue a little deeper, feeling the walls of her mouth with relish.

Running her nails slowly down his chest, Bailey managed to wean her fingers underneath the sash across his waist. She lifted the shirt and hit bare green flesh.

Feeling her bare fingers brush his skin, Piccolo drew a sharp breathe and broke the kiss with her.

"I-I...wait-?"

Bailey smiled breathily at his stuttering. "What's wrong Piccolo? Scared?"

Piccolo couldn't speak. He was breathless. Absolutely winded. He looked down to the floor and breathed deeply. "Miss Bailey...please-I'm sorry. But I-"

"It's okay...I understand Piccolo." she smiled. "But, I don't expect this to be the last time I see you." She pulled back from him and turned to the vanity. She wrote something on a little slip of paper before slipping her hand in his.

She planted a kiss on his cheek. "This is my cell number, home phone and my address...I. Want. You. To. Call." she stated, pulling him by the shirt for one more lip lock before shoving him to the door with a wink.

"Later soldier." she whispered in his ear, removing her hand from his. Remaining in it as the door shut behind him, was the slip of paper. Looking at it, he focused his gaze on the numbers and letters.

_Bailey Leraugn_

_Cell: 04173 28035_

_Home: 5674 3955_

_72 Salamander Way Apartment 164_

_Call me xxx_

Piccolo also saw a winking smiley face drawn in the corner. This girl was serious...it wasn't some foolish ploy to embarrass him...she-she _wanted_ him. The Namek shuddered at the thought. Why would a woman that...exquisite...be interested in a demon such as himself? Sighing, Piccolo tucked the paper away in his pocket. He supposed he would just have to find out.

*

Two weeks passed since the incident at the night club. Piccolo still hadn't picked up the phone to call the woman. He assumed Bailey had already forgotten about him. After all, a girl like that would have many young suitors falling at her feet. She wouldn't even miss the likes of him. He was currently at Capsule Corp, watching Goku and Gohan training. He was meditating underneath the shade of a tree, his eyes just barely cracked open. Detecting a ki signal behind him, he turned to see Bulma. She had a smile planted on her face, Bra's hand clasped tightly in hers.

"Hey there Piccolo!" Bulma smiled. "Hey, listen. Can I ask a favour of you?"

Piccolo gave a single nod of the affirmative. This made Bulma pull out a large stack of papers from behind her and handed them to him. "These papers are my latest research for the University of Science and Astronomy in the city. They've got blueprints and formulas for a new kind of spaceship they want to try out. Can you drop them off for me?"

Piccolo looked at the large stack of papers and gave Bulma a confused look. "Why me?"

"I'd go myself, really I would...but it's at least an hour drive into the city center, so I figured it would be faster if you flew there. I really don't want to have to get the kids in the car so late at night."

"It's okay, I'll go. I need the exercise." he murmured, tucking the papers into the back of his tunic. "Who do I give them to?"

Bulma placed her finger on her chin, remembering. "The top student in the class is usually there late on Tuesday nights. Just ask for the Student Assistant in the Astronomy sector. They should be able to tell you where she normally hangs out."

Nodding, Piccolo turned and took off into the sky. He knew where the University was. He had seen it several times on his morning flying runs, but he had never seen it from eye level before. When he arrived he followed directions and signs to the Astronomy Sector, wandering the grounds. After making his way down several corridors and walking into countless empty classrooms, he found it.

Opening the door, he saw a student in a white lab coat, her back facing him. The student was looking through a large telescope, protruding from the roof of the building.

"Excuse me. I'm looking for the Student Assistant." he stated, pulling the thick file from his clothes and holding it at his side.

"That would be me." she replied, not shifting her gaze from the constellation she was studying. "What can I do you for?"

"I have some documents from Doctor Briefs' daughter. They're about a new spacecraft...or something."

This caught the girl's interest. "Oh! From Bulma-?" the girl lifted her head as she spoke and froze.

Piccolo, nearly dropped the file in shock. "Y-you?!"

The student had long brown hair, a slim frame...and a familiar set of cobalt eyes. "Piccolo!" she exclaimed. "Wow! Nice to finally see you again!"

"Why are you here?" he demanded, suddenly paranoid that this woman was stalking him.

Bailey laughed as she jumped down from the small platform of the telescope. "I study here stupid. What, you thought because I dance in a nightclub means that I'm uneducated trash?" she pretended to pull a hurt expression. However Piccolo thought he had actually offended her.

"No-I..I didn't mean-"

"Hey, relax!" she laughed approaching him. "It's nice to see you again...though I must admit. I was a bit offended when you didn't call me. You don't like me?"

"N-no! I mean-Yes. I-" Cutting himself off, Piccolo sighed. He tried to think his words through carefully, because being in this woman's presence seemed to affect his ability to piece together sentences. "I...I apologize. But I told you before. Your attention is wasted on someone like me."

To his surprise, she had an amused smirk on her face. "_You_ might think so...but I don't."

She stepped closer to him, closing the space between them. However Piccolo stepped back and shoved the file into her hand. "Stop." he stated firmly. He didn't want to damage the girl's self esteem, but he was trying to prevent her from emotional hurt. A Namek like him could never fill the relationship quota she was looking for.

Unfortunately for him she was unfazed by his reaction. She knew he wanted what she was offering. He was emanating heat in waves, she could feel it. But fear was preventing him from embracing the feelings she was offering him. She was not normally so instantly attracted to someone, but Piccolo's every move, every motion...made her want him more and more.

Even right now. The way he was backed up with his hands raised defensively, the way his eyes depicted that slight amount of fear...she found it incredibly sexy.

_Alright Piccolo._ She thought, _I'll play your game. Let's have a little test._

She placed the file gently on one of the desks. "Piccolo..." she murmured. "I'll strike a bargain with you. Interested?"

The Namek's face narrowed in confusion. "What...kind of bargain?"

Smirking, Bailey closed the space between them once again. "I'm going to kiss you-"

"-I'm not getting messed up with that agai-"

She pressed her finger to his lips to silence him. "Just let me finish, soldier. I'm going to kiss you...and after five seconds, pull away. All you need to do is say three words. I'm. Not. Interested. Okay? That's _all_ you need to do. Do we have a deal?"

Piccolo sighed. "And you'll leave me alone?"

She nodded. "If you can pull away, say that...and _mean_ it. Then yes. I will never bother you again." she agreed.

A feeling of dread crossed him...he knew this wasn't a good idea...but he found himself reluctantly glad for an excuse to kiss her again. "...Alright."

Reaching out his hand to shake on it, Bailey gave a gentle smile as she clasped his. "Alright then. We have a deal." she giggled. Without warning, she yanked his hand forward and crashed his lips onto hers.

She wasted no time sliding her tongue into his mouth, running it along his pointed fangs.

_Just five seconds. 5..._

Bailey gently slid her tongue down the side of his, eliciting the most delightful gasp from him.

_4..._he thought, feeling her hand snake around his waist gently, just resting comfortably on his hip. He found his skin tingling, waiting to see where she would touch next.

_3..._ She was so close to him now. Their clothing was the only thing seperating them from skin to skin contact.

_2..._ Piccolo felt his own arm twine around her waist, scrunching the fabric of her shirt in his hand. _Wait! What are you doing Piccolo!? Let her go!_

_1..._ Why couldn't he let her go?! Why were his hands rested so comfortably on her? Why did it feel..._right_?! _Piccolo! Let her go, NOW_! He told himself. His mind was telling him to let her go, but his body refused to listen.

_0..._ He felt an angry shout rising in his chest, but as it reached his throat, it became nothing more than an animalistic growl. Bailey found this incredibly arousing. She had obviously been keeping track of time.

"Piccolo..." she breathed in between kisses, still clasping her hand on the back of his neck.

"Mm." he growled in response, his eyes refusing to open.

"You're not..." she kissed him again, "stopping."

The Namek gave a growl, her words finally snapping his body out of its daze. He pulled away from her gently and held her at arms length. The two of them were breathing heavily, the thick tension in the air hung deeply as they both awaited his next words.

"I-I'm..." Piccolo started. _I need to tell her I'm not interested! Just say no._

Bailey gave him a sad smile, seeing his conflict. "Say it Piccolo..." she whispered, not breaking eye contact with him.

_Say it!_ He ordered himself.

"I'm...I'm not-" He suddenly felt his resolve crumble away when his eyes fell to her succulent lips.

_I...I can't say it..._

"Finished." he spat, lowering his head.

Bailey's face shifted to one of confusion. "Huh? That's not what-"

Suddenly, he looked up at her with a smirk, a new found confidence brimming over him. "I said, I'm not _finished_."

Before Bailey could comprehend his words, he grabbed her by the back of the neck and forced his lips down on hers. She didn't need to be told twice. Rather than resting her hands on his hips, she snaked her thin arms over his shoulders and lifted herself up.

Due to his level of strength, the Namek supported her as easily as a teddy bear. Taking several steps forward, he sat her on one of the desks with himself between her legs, his hands exploring every inch of her skin. He snaked his hands around her and rested them on the desk beside her thighs. She pressed her lips almost aggressively to his, a gasp escaping her throat as she felt Piccolo dip her back a little.

Finally, the two pulled apart and for a moment the only sound was their heavy breathing. Bailey's chest heaved, and as she made eye contact with him, she burst out laughing. Piccolo placed his forehead against her and took in the features of her face. It just seemed so perfect to hold her this way. It was just...familiar.

"You gonna stop fighting me now?" she asked breathelessly.

A smirk crossed his features. "Where's the fun in that?"

To his surprise, an equally evil smirk came across her lips. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him as close as possible to her. "You're right...it's much more fun when _I'm_ in control." she whispered.

Piccolo chuckled. "We'll see about that."

And at those words, the two were locked in another lip locking session.

*

"Mom!" Gohan called, his hands cupped around his mouth. "Is there anything else for the barbeque?"

"No, Gohan! Go ask your father if everyone's here yet!" she called from the kitchen.

Doing as his mother said, he bounded outside of the Kame House, and onto the small beach where nearly all of the Z fighters were having a barbeque. A mountain of meat was lain out ready for cooking, due to the Saiyan's giant appetites.

"Hey, Dad!" Gohan laughed, watching his father hopelessly burn the meat. "Is everyone here yet?"

"Um, I think so..." Goku turned and surveyed the company. "Oh, wait! Piccolo's not here yet! I guess we should wait for him."

Piccolo gave a smirk as he looked at Bailey in the mirror. He was standing behind her, watching her clip on a necklace. She caught him staring and laughed. "What's up, Soldier?" she asked with a smile.

In response, he wrapped his arms around her from behind. He was a little nervous about this gathering. He was always affectionate in private with Bailey, always willing to kiss her and hold her hand. But around the others he had become a stoic warrior who never cracked a facial expression. He didn't want them to think he'd gone soft...but he didn't want Bailey to think he was embarrassed by her.

She noticed the look on his face, and turned to face him properly. "You okay?" she asked, an alluring smile gracing her features.

He sighed. "I...am a different person around these people than I am to you..."

To his surprise, Bailey giggled at him. "Piccolo...you don't need to worry about me. I know the real you. But...does it really matter if they see it too?"

He was at a loss for words. "They...don't know about you yet."

Bailey pressed a finger to his lips. "I know. That's what this greeting is for right?" she laughed and planted a quick kiss on his cheek. "Everything will be okay. Now, let's get you something to wear!"

He looked down at his purple gi clothing. "I-I can't just wear this?"

Bailey shook her head. "I can't present myself as the girlfriend of a man who never changes his clothes! Come on." She grabbed his hand and took him over to the wardrobe, pushing open the wooden doors. Digging into the back the closet, she started mumbling to herself. "Now...I know I had them in here some-AH! Here we are!"

Backing out she held up a pair of long, dark blue jeans and a plain black t-shirt. "These were my brother's!" she smiled as Piccolo took the shirt from her, inspecting it. "He's about the same size as you. Bout as tall as you too. Here." she handed him the pants with a smile.

"Why are they not with your brother?" Piccolo asked, holding the clothes against his chest to see how they would fit. He was half expecting some sob story about a long lost dead brother or something...however he was pleasantly surprised.

Bailey shook her head. "Ah, he's living out in the country with his wife. They've got 2 kids. We don't get to talk too often, but we're still close."

With a sigh, Piccolo lifted the shirt of his gi outfit over his head. However as he did so, he felt a pair of hands wrap around his bare stomach. Bailey's delicate little fingers started to trace the muscles and curves on his chest.

"You shouldn't tease me so, lover." she hissed into his back.

A deep chuckle rumbled in his throat as he finished removing the shirt. "I apologize." he whispered, placing his hands over hers.

"Don't. I said you _shouldn't_ tease me...I never said I didn't enjoy it. Here." she handed him the black t-shirt with a sultry smile on her face. "Maybe when we get home I can rip it off."

Piccolo felt the blood rush to his face, making a purple tinge cross his cheeks. "Maybe you can." he murmured, wrapping his arms around her in a hug before pulling the shirt over his head.

While Piccolo changed into the jeans, she fished out a pair of black converse sneakers and a gray zip up hoody. "You might get cold while we're flying. Take it just incase." she smiled, gesturing to the hoody she tossed over the end of the bed.

Once the Namek was finished getting ready, Bailey headed into the kitchen and got her keys from the table. She picked up her coat from the rack and wrapped it around herself.

Piccolo entered as well, fully dressed in the every day attire. This made Bailey whistle. "Damn Piccolo! I can't take you anywhere looking like that! Some teeny bopper might molest you!"

A wry smirk crossed his features. "Like you did?"

Bailey shook her head. "No. No other woman is allowed to molest you with her eyes! Only I can do that!"

He walked steadily over to her and wrapped his arms tightly around her body. He leaned his lips to her ear. "Of course..." he whispered, making shivers run down her spine.

"Piccolo...I think we should leave before I get tempted to...start something." she hissed into his ear, pinching his backside and nibbling his earlobe.

"I have to agree with you. Let's be on our way."

The two made their way through the front door, and once Bailey had locked it, Piccolo bent down and wrapped his arms around her waist. In return, she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and gasped as they took off into the air towards the Kame House.

It never failed to amaze him how her face would light up when he took her flying. Her features would widen, and she would get an insatiable gleam in her eye. He still remembered the first time he had taken her flying. That had been almost 2 months ago.

Bailey kept her arms tight around Piccolo, not looking down. She was glad she had gone for a windswept hairstyle anyway, because the wind speed wouldn't have allowed her to carry out a precision style.

"How long will it take, Piccolo?" she called over the breeze.

He looked at her with a smirk. "About 15 minutes. Just relax."

She gave a nod and rested her forehead into the crook of his neck, pressing a kiss to his skin before tightening her grip on him.

"Hey! I can see something!" Krillin exclaimed, pointing to a large white ki source speeding towards the island. Gohan narrowed his eyes and shielded his face from the sun. "It's Piccolo! About time he got here!" Suddenly he sensed another ki, much less powerful, flying at the same speed. "I...I think he has someone with him!"

All the Z Fighters crowded around the edge of the beach to witness the Namek's arrival.

As he touched down slowly, he lowered the figure of a young woman next to him. She had chestnut brown hair and beautiful blue eyes. Gohan, Vegeta and Goku recognized her immediately.

"Hey!" Gohan laughed. "You're that girl from the club! You got Piccolo to dance with you!"

She laughed and held out her hand. "Yeah. Bailey Leraugn, nice to meet you."

Gohan shook her hand, then turned to his mentor. "Piccolo! What's going on? We haven't seen you in 8 weeks and you rock up with a babe round your neck, literally!"

This made the Namek smile. "Well...Bailey and I...She's my-"

"I'm the Greeny's girlfriend!" Bailey laughed, scratching the back of her neck. Piccolo noticed she seemed rather nervous, despite her own warnings to him about not worrying. It was then he realized..._she's worried about what she'll say!_

Bailey was concerned about embarrassing him in front of his friends! Piccolo felt his heart wrench in his chest. He wasn't ashamed of her! He loved her! He was so proud of her. Screw what they thought!

Bailey gave a nervous gasp as she felt Piccolo's hand slide into hers, squeezing her fingers reassuringly. As he had predicted, the nervousness melted away and she became completely sure of herself.

The Z fighters were gawking incredibly at him. Goku was the first to step up. "Wow, Piccolo! Never would have picked you for the settle down type."

Piccolo gave a wry smirk. "Neither did I."

It didn't take long for the beautiful dancer to become the life of the gathering. Her jokes, stories and conversation had everyone feeling comfortable in one another's presence. While Pan, Trunks, Marron and Goten ran around playing together, the adults sat at the outdoor table set up for the occasion. After the men went inside to deal with throwing away the paper plates, the girls sat around the table and chatted.

"So Bailey," Bulma started, leaning over the table. "...spill the goss. Have you and Piccolo...you know...gotten physical?"

Chi Chi, 18 and Videl suddenly seemed very interested all of a sudden and Bailey began to laugh in an amused fashion. "Of course." she smiled, keeping her calm air about her.

Bulma gave a squeal. "Oh wow! Never would've imagined Piccolo to get lucky with someone like you! How often does he tell you how pretty you are?"

While Bulma had said the question in jest, Bailey answered it calmly and seriously. "Every day."

Bulma's laughter was cut short and she started to reply, but Chi Chi did so instead. "Really? Every day?"

The young brunette gave a nod. "Of course. He always calls me beautiful. Why?"

Chi Chi mustered a guilty glance. "Piccolo used to be...well let's just say he wasn't on our side."

Bailey was suddenly intrigued, wanting to know all about her man's past. "Do tell."

Chi-Chi and Bulma filled her in on when the Namek was known as King Piccolo, when he had killed Goku and eventually raised Gohan into the warrior he was today, which she thought was incredibly adorable. Bailey's eyes filled with a cutesy look as she spotted him, approaching with Vegeta, Goku, Gohan, Krillin and Roshi around him. She pushed back her chair and walked over to them, a smile on her face.

He stopped listening to Vegeta and Goku's heated argument to look down at her. "What do _you_ want?" he barked, a loving smirk evident on his face.

Bailey, well aquainted with his sense of humour, decided to snide him back. "Depends what you want me to do..." she grinned.

Piccolo's face immediately flashed purple across his nose as he blushed. This was caught by Gohan.

"Hey Piccolo...you're blushing." he teased, turning to Bailey. "I've never seen him get as embarrassed as he does when you hit on him Bailey!" he laughed.

This made her laugh. "I don't doubt it."

Suddenly, Goku looked at his watch. "Hey, you know it's getting pretty late. Piccolo! You and Bailey can stay overnight if you want. It's too cold to fly back now."

Piccolo, unsure of what to say, turned to Bailey to let her answer. She had a smile on her face. "Do you have the space for us?"

Roshi butted in, poking Goku out of his way. "There's a spare bedroom that you can use." he smiled, his wrinkled face scrunching onto a notorious grin.

At this Bailey nodded and turned to Piccolo. "Can we? I am pretty tired..." she whispered, catching his gaze with a pleading look.

Sighing he turned to Goku and Roshi. "Thanks guys." he murmured, his deep voice sending a shiver down Bailey's spine.

Bailey turned to the girls at the table. "Thanks so much for the chat ladies!" she laughed. "However it's way past my bed time! Night!"

"Goodnight!" All the women chanted in unison.

After saying her goodnights to the men, she turned to Piccolo, who was standing under a tree a little ways from the group. He was looking out at the ocean, but as she approached, he turned his head to face her.

"Hey babe." she murmured, slipping her arm into his. "You okay?"

He nodded and removed his arm from her, lifting it out of her reach. Thinking her was mad at her, Bailey started to protest. "Piccolo-"

However her objections were cut off as she felt Piccolo's arm around her shoulder, pulling her against his side protectively. This made her relax, realizing he was just moving his arm. She stood silent with him for a short while, just watching the waves as they reached the tiny beach.

"Are you going to stay up a little longer?" she asked, turning her head to look up at him. He was silent for a few seconds, then he returned her gaze.

"No. Someone has to tuck you in."

Bailey felt a sudden glint come into her eyes as she leaned her chin on his chest, still looking up at him. "Only if you do it with your teeth." she hissed seductively, snapping her jaw at him like an animal.

Piccolo gave a deep rumble, the notion vibrating his entire chest. He wove a hand into her long hair and lowered his face to hers, planting a kiss on her lips quickly. "Alright. Bed time." he murmured before heading back towards the house.

* * *

_Hope everyone liked it. It's kind of my first "Kissy Scene" piece. Go easy on me hahaha_


End file.
